


My King (2)初拥/上

by Esioleh



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esioleh/pseuds/Esioleh
Summary: #吸血鬼AU：孤儿吸血鬼Erik x 吸血鬼T'Challa#NC-17#私设如山注意#OOC都属于我





	My King (2)初拥/上

“你开什么玩笑？？”，因为冲击力实在太强，Erik甚至还往后退了一步。

 

“我能证明。”，T'Challa指了指Erik手上的戒指，“把它给我，它会告诉你一切。”

Erik将信将疑的把戒指扔给他。T'Challa将他的同自己的碰在一起，一束蓝光闪过，竟然从戒指里钻出来一个“人”，“N'Jadaka，这是你父亲留给你的。”，T'Challa退到阳台，为两人留出空间。

今晚的月亮很圆，圆得像那天他们送N'Jadaka来的时候一样。那时候是大战的尾声了。  
T'Challa突然听到一声巨响，是Erik把桌子踢倒了。N'Jobu回过头郁闷的看了T'Challa一眼就消失了。  
“你怎…”，T'Challa想说什么似的，抖了抖耳朵，却改了说辞，“你把那些小家伙引上来了……需要我帮忙吗？”

“不用，直接带我去Wakanda。”，Erik抢过T'Challa手里属于他的戒指项链，手指上传来的冰冷让他停顿了一瞬，赶紧收回手把链子戴在脖子上，“你们要是敢骗我，我保证你的下场比那个老女人还要惨。”  
“额……现在还不行。”，T'Challa突然一脸窘迫地别过头，但楼下那群难缠的小朋友快要破门而入了，“路上再解释吧。”，他直接抱起Erik从阳台跳出去。

两个大男人用公主抱有些奇怪，尤其是在Erik听完他爸爸那番胡言乱语之后，可当Erik发现他们是在树枝上来回跳的时候，他就不再乱动了，再说T'Challa看起来好像一点都不累。Erik能感觉到他冷得不正常的体温，靠着的胸脯上也没传出该有的心跳声，就好像一个等待被温暖的人。这想法让Erik自己都发愣了，他把头埋在T'Challa怀里，耳尖有点发红，他才想起这样的拥抱是以前从未有过的。  
得了吧，他居然觉得，这个姿势还不赖。  
“Wakanda是吸血鬼的聚集地，只有吸血鬼才能进入，你现在还不行。”，终于到了一处洞穴一样的地方，T'Challa把有点发晕的Erik放下来。

地上有张大虎皮垫，洞穴最里面是一副棺材。

“这可能会有些副作用，我是说，觉醒。你有权拒绝，其他的事我会再想办法。”，T'Challa忧心忡忡地说，一边来回转动手上的戒指。  
曾经有的吸血鬼初拥人类，后来发现被初拥的人类疯狂的爱上了他们的长亲，即使他们此前素不相识。这是一种不确定的风险，T'Challa只这么做过一次，是为了个叫Shuri的人类女孩，还好结束后Shuri只是变得更依赖他，成为了像妹妹一样的存在，但起初可把T'Challa吓坏了。  
他认为Erik有权利知道这些，任何不谈风险的初拥都是耍流氓。

“我随便啊，还是你们的谎圆不下去了？”，Erik抱着手臂，自顾自在虎皮毯上坐下。  
T'Challa无奈地跪在他身旁，用手指摩挲Erik的脖颈，他轻轻搂住Erik，皱起眉：“你不会知道自己在干什么的，你可能会后悔。”  
Erik醉在那对好看的眼睛里，尽管脖子上的触感与情欲毫无关联，他还是起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。T'Challa的声音他都有点听不清了，是吸血鬼的把戏吗？他不知道，只是扬起嘴角：“你们吸血鬼都这么话痨？”

T'Challa靠近Erik，搂紧了他，嘴唇磨蹭着贴上脖子上脆弱又致命的位置，像野兽间的亲昵。他渐渐张开嘴，露出犬齿，皮肤下涌动的甘甜引他下嘴，但理智始终提醒着他要在Erik几乎濒死之前停下。  
和T'Challa不同，Erik对发生的事毫无知觉。  
他像坠进一个蜜做的天堂，身下垫着的仿佛是果酱和糖霜。  
慢慢的他又觉得自己像溺水般周身被舒适和甜腻包裹，甚至像真的溺水那样窒息，但他却清楚的认为这完全没有问题，好像曾经也不是呼吸支持他活下去，反而是他现在感觉到的别的什么。  
四周海浪翻卷的声音一波接着一波震耳欲聋，Erik几乎在这轰隆的声音中昏睡过去，太舒服了。

可T'Challa却强硬地推开了他，于是舒适感消失了，他像是被人从高空中扔下来一样，眩晕，呕吐感，还有脖子上的剧痛一并袭击了他，Erik觉得自己的眼前快出现走马灯了，该死的真他妈疼。  
他看着T'Challa的眼神里充满渴望，这个人带给他美好的感受又夺走它，这使他的黑暗面不停作祟，他对这种施舍的权利恨之入骨，然而又无限渴望自己能在他怀中——他想T'Challa完全属于他。

T'Challa倒没注意到，他用指甲划破自己的手腕，Erik的血正在自己胃里发热，这使他的手温暖了许多。  
“快喝。”，T'Challa轻声催促着，他马上感到自己的手腕被Erik牢牢架住，他知道这是Erik抗拒不了的甜美味道，Shuri当时就是这么告诉他的，当血液滴到嘴唇上时她简直要着了魔。  
Erik更甚，他连一滴都不肯放过，脑海里完全没有节制的概念，他只想要更多。  
这是跟刚刚完全不一样的感受，那海浪声又回来了，在他的耳边轰鸣。他的感知变得更加灵敏，已经能察觉到每一口血液都散发着的温度。

这太美妙了，他简直停不下来。

“不能再喝了，N'Jadaka！”，T'Challa被他吸得虚弱，勉强才推开他。  
在T'Challa离开后，Erik只觉得自己浑身上下都在燃烧，极其痛苦又极其令人享受，他的手紧紧抓着身下的毯子，过了好一会儿才意识到这是一种死亡和唤醒的过程。  
T'Challa急促地喘着气。大量失血不会让他死亡，但他很担心Erik能不能挺过这一关。

 

海浪声逐渐消失了。

Erik清醒过来，他发现他的视野更加清晰，感官也比以前灵敏不少，当他再看向T'Challa的时候，那种在看一个死人的感觉不复存在了，眼前的人明明如此鲜活。

T'Challa松了口气，趴在他跟前。Erik才刚恢复，睁着眼睛像新生的宝宝一样看着他。  
T'Challa挤压着自己胃，让血液回流。他顾不上尴尬，贴上Erik的嘴给人一点点喂进去。  
如果是一般的初拥，那到Erik清醒为止就已经结束了。可Erik本身就是吸血鬼，为了让他觉醒，身体的转变会消耗更多，胃也更脆弱，所以就只能进食被消化过的血液。

T'Challa本想等喂完后再解释，没想到Erik却一下扣住了他的脑袋，血液喂完后是近乎深吻的缠绵，T'Challa现在根本没力气推开他，被Erik一拽直接翻到了垫子上。  
“嘶……”，Erik的犬齿变长了，戳破了T'Challa舌尖的边缘，血腥味刺激得他不停吮吸身下人的舌尖。  
他扯开T'Challa的衣领，从嘴角一路舔到锁骨。按住两边抵抗的手，他开始啃咬起T'Challa胸前可爱的乳头，还耀武扬威得拿犬齿去碰碰它们。  
T'Challa简直不知所措，一副没搞懂状况的表情。他忍着快感试着动了动，等发现腿间顶着的什么硬东西以后，T'Challa真想找个洞钻进去。

最令他害羞的是他自己也有感觉了，T'Challa的分身被Erik握在手里，冰凉的手指围着分身灵活地打转，Erik没有太多花样，但对T'Challa来说已经足够受用了，脑子里道德的挣扎和生理上的快感折磨得他眼角发红。  
Erik将指甲尽量的戳进铃口磨了磨，光这一下就让T'Challa惊叫着猛地弹起，在Erik手中缴了械。

“N'Jadaka……ha…快停下！”，T'Challa这才想起怎么说话似的，费劲儿地顶起膝盖想让Erik走开，却只是被人捉住腿往两边分得更开，局势似乎越来越失控了。

 

“啊哈看看我找到了什么？！”，一个突然出现在洞口的身影打扰了Erik的兴致，他蓄着白胡子，腰间别着一把银制弯刀，手里则端着一把霰弹枪，“看看，一对恩爱的吸血鬼？嗯哼？”

 

T'Challa真觉得脸都给Erik这小鬼丟完了。

被一个疯狂的吸血鬼猎人弄得像捉奸在床似的真是T'Challa这辈子最耻辱的时刻没有之一了。

 

尤其，克劳还是个大嘴巴。


End file.
